Ciem (disambiguation)
Ciem here on the Dozerfleet Database usually refers to the Dozerfleet Comics character; most note-worthily the original one: Candi Flippo/Levens/McArthur. It is a shorthand, not an acronym; and refers to the Spanish term ciempiés, meaning "centipede." The term may have the following meanings: Dozerfleet Comics CIEM Gerosha Multiverse Portrayed by The following have portrayed Candi (and sometimes also Miriam and Marina) in various media: Considered models The following models were also considered, but ultimately declined or were rejected for final submission: * Lekha Washington * Amerie * Sameera Reddy * Arionna Davis * etc. Related works See also: Ciem in various media Gerosha Prime * ''Ciem'', the first Sims 2 story about Candi. ** ''Ciem 2'', a canceled webcomic in which Candi must put the orange costume on again and stop the Hebbleskin Gang and Lloyd Kolumn from igniting a war between the US and China. ** ''Ciem 3'', a canceled webcomic in which Candi must deal with her and Donte's sudden plunge into poverty, while also dealing with the scourge of Milp. Despair Gerosha * ''Ciem'', a failed attempt to reboot the Ciem franchise with improved graphics standards and a more complex origin story. Classic Gerosha * ''Ciem'', a fine-tuned, finished remake of the 2006 comic using improved hardware. * ''Ciem 2'', a canceled remake of the 2005 webcomic, reworked to fit the standards laid forward by the 2007 version of Ciem 1. * ''Ciem 3'', a canceled sequel for Ciem 2 that had a very different plot from the 2005 version, in which Candi is captured by Kolumn and Dolly must become the Earwig to save her - before a mind-controlled Botan the Plant-Man and malevolent Milp eradicate Dirbine. ;Related: * A Witness from Dirbine, a side-story related to the events in Ciem 2. ** Pursuit of the Facts, an immediate follow-up to A Witness from Dirbine. Comprehensive Gerosha * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, a canceled attempt at a novelized retelling of the Sims 2 webcomic's events. ** Ciem: Nuclear Crisis, a similar-vein reimagining and retelling of Ciem 2 ** Ciem: Condemnation, meant to be to Ciem 3 what Nuclear Crisis would've been to Ciem 2. * Abolition, a premise for a crossover event which evolved into Sodality: Vindication later on. Cataclysmic Gerosha * Ciem: Inferno, the tale of how a juvenile Candi was railroaded for the first time in her long history of being harassed by law enforcement at the behest of her tyrannical half brother, Darius Philippine - and how she found a way to save Gerosha in spite her predicament. Debuting also are Sniperbadger and Flintirah. Emeraldon and Anarteq make cameos. * ''Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana'', in which Candi and Nancy Hizrah discuss a draft for a new Ciem suit while Izzy makes a trip to Hawaii to decode a flash drive, in exchange for his cousin Jissika's freedom. * Ciem: Ash Cloud, where a furloughed juvenile Candi is temporarily out of prison just long enough to save the Madison superintendent from Eric Korsicht and his army of Anitos - who were sent by Rappaccini and the Screwworms to destroy Cincinnati after having already destroyed Louisville in an artificially-generated 48-MT volcanic eruption. Features cameos from Mapacha, Flintirah, Gray Champion, Emeraldon, Extirpon, Clyde Spendelworth, Goatgruff, and Purge-Flare. * Ciem: Caldera, where Candi is let out of prison again to stop Quoll and Kropimak Duzerit from detonating Yellowstone and wiping out all known human civilization - and she must save Gerosha again. Set to feature a cameo from Extirpon. ; Related: * The Battle for Gerosha, about Candi's parents Stan and Shalia Flippo. * Blood Over Water, a prequel to the events in Inferno happening 6 years prior, documenting the origins of the antihero known as the Purge-Flare - who plays a role in saving Gerosha. * Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo, a story about Isitoq "Izzy" Sundue, the then-current Anarteq and his cousin, Jissika "Nemara" Sundue; who must stop Wishpon and the Screwworms from blowing up the Soo Locks to reclaim an Abdygalis shard. Events happen concurrently with events toward the end of Inferno. * The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust, an adventure centered around John Domeck and his friends that is an indirect consequence of the events in Inferno and Guardian of the Soo. Also features the return of Mapacha and Flintirah. * Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, a side story centered around Miriam Flippo that is a direct consequence of the fallout of Inferno, wherein which Candi makes a cameo appearance. * Instigation, a season of Sodality wherein Candi and Donte must make new friends and help them escape Halal Affadidah's tyrannical Ameristan in order to start their lives over in Texas. * Adaptation, a season of Sodality wherein Candi must negotiate her way around her tyrannical half-brother in order to join a team and assist in defeating Duke Arfaas' planned invasion of Houston. * Determination, a season of Sodality wherein Candi hands over the reigns of the Ciem identity to Michelle Winston so she can go on maternity leave. * Augmentation, a season of Sodality where Candi and others must save Houston from the Phaletori and the True Centhuen army - as well as bring down out-of-control Judge Terry Beliah and his terrorist friends. * Sodality: Battle for Metheel, a video game proposal where Candi must violate her probation to save Louisiana. * Vindication, a season of Sodality where Rappaccini turns the law against the Sodality of Gerosha, and Candi must turn herself in to save her son's life. * Swappernetters, where a furloughed prisoner Candi must eventually team up with the Twirlflame Trio to take down the Tug Towers and end the Chrome Kite's reign over Arkansas. * The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49, a video game proposal of a de-aged Candi and a team of mercenaries taking back Ameristan from the ruins of Halal Affadidah's crumbling empire of horrors. * Ciem Tomorrow, a proposed series follow-up to Swappernetters and Centipede + 49 about the reconstruction of Gerosha and its new defenders. * Percolation, a short story made for the Marvel: Avengers Alliance Fanfic Universe. Originally, an excuse to put Extirpon in Earth-12131-F as "Agent Opendi" and have him operate as a SHIELD agent. Its narrative later established the Percolation Wave's cloning abilities, allowing carbon copies of Ciem and many other Dozerfleet Megaverse characters to eventually have versions of themselves exist in the Marvel Gaming Universe of the Early 2010s. This also included characters from Volkonir: The Series and Camelorum Adventures. ** Percolation: Legends, a follow-up to justify the Legends from the Sodality of Gerosha getting artwork to simulate their appearing inside Marvel: Avengers Alliance Tactics. *** Trivia note: This would also later inspire the 3-panel limited series run A Centipede Lost in the Spider-Verse on DeviantArt, re-imagining Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse if Ciem had been Percolated to Miles' world and joined the Spider Gang. It would likewise inspire a panel envisioning the Knights of Cortascius as playable characters in Power Rangers: Legacy Wars. * Percolation Warriors Saga: Where Candi and the remaining Sodality of Gerosha and Sodality of Florence members that haven't died or retired must team up with the Knights of Cortascius, Camelry, Xira, Cherinob, Berseh, and others to stop the Triumvirate from conquering the entire Megaverse. A poster for the event was rendered in 2018, modeled after the poster to Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War. It likewise spawned a MODM: Reckoning poster mocking the poster to Thor: Ragnarok, in which MODM must team up with Tide Pod-Chan, Eduard Khil, Overly Manly Man, Wendy-Chan, Leonidas, Ugandan Knuckles, and other mascots and memes to take back Mascotworld from an out-of-control Jollibee. Other meanings * The Calcutta Institute of Engineering and Management (CIEM) * The International Conference on Energy and Environment (CIEM) * Centre de l’image et de l’estampe de Mirabel (CIEM) * Ciem High School * Current Issues in Emergency Management Conferences * The Ciem Show, a music band Category:Disambiguation pages